Once In a Lifetime
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: When Percy goes to his high school reunion, he never expects to see the girl who captured his heart all those years ago. What is the outcome at the end of the night. Reunion Mortal AU. Percabeth.


Once In a Lifetime

If there was one place Percy Jackson never expected to have to go back to, it was Goode High, the place that still haunted him to this day. Every time he thought back to his High school days he cringed at the thought and now he was returning back to that horrible place that ruined his life.

If you haven't already guessed it, today was the Tenth Annual Reunion for the graduating class of 2011 and Percy was not really looking forward to it. He was only going because Grover had forced him to come by bringing up that favour that Percy owed him.

Percy groaned as he slowly examined himself in the mirror, taking in his appearance, mentally comparing himself to the kid he was in high school. Percy was no longer that scrawny swimmer with shaggy raven back hair, wearing silly Hawaiian themed shirts and baggy short shorts to school every day and raved about silly card games like Mythomagic and rambled on about Greek and Roman history.

Standing in front of the mirror, Perseus Achilles Jackson saw a man with a successful career as a marine biologist who got asked to swim at the Olympic Games in 2012, 2016 and 2020, winning him quite a few medals.

No longer was there a silly scrawny kid in the mirror, in front of him stood a talk well built man with a swimmers body with delicious deep midnight black hair that was still unruly as ever but more toned down now. His features and muscles were more defined, like they had been hand carved, and rivalled the features of Narcissus.

The only thing that really hadn't changed about Percy were his eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes never lost their ethereal sparkled that captivated all who looked into them. Percy decided to just go casual and put on a pair of plain black trousers with a pair of dress shoes, a plain white short sleeved T-shirt with a black blazer that he left unbuttoned.

"Well, let's get this night over and done with." Percy muttered as he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down the stairs of his modern, stylish home and grabbed the car keys to his Prius and off he was to his high school reunion.

* * *

When Percy arrived, a short queue of people stood in front of him, all dressed to have a good time, chatting and talking as the line moved forward and got their designated name tags.

When Percy finally got to the front of the line a familiar face stood before him, one that had mocked him for years. Drew Tanaka was the high school queen bee, wanna bee that attempted to rule the roost. She still looked the same and most definitely still dressed the same.

She stood before him in a thigh high red dress with a very deep V neck that made Percy uncomfortable. Her long hair hanging loosely, her gorgeous features had remained unchanged after all of these years. She was busy filing her names and when Percy cleared his throat, did she look up at him, to which her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What's your name, handsome?" She asked flirtatiously as she leaned forward, in an attempt to show Percy her partially exposed cleavage.

"Percy Jackson." Percy stated calmly and Drew's jaw dropped onto the table.

"No way? Geeky Jackson? That can't be. It is really you?" Drew asked in disbelief, the old nickname stinging, bringing back memories that Percy had buried. All Percy could do was smile weakly and nod, unable to speak.

"Never would have guessed." Drew pulled the tacky old box on her left in front of her and started rummaging through the box carelessly and pulled out a name tag and handed it to Percy. "You know, you really filled out Percy? Maybe we could hang out?" She hinted as she licked her lip stick covered lips. "I see no wedding ring so I assume you are available. Maybe we could go out and have a little fun sometimes"

Percy frowned, internally groaning.

"Sorry Drew but no thanks. I don't sleep with sleazy women, let alone married women." Percy said with a smile, noticing Drew's wedding ring on Drew's finger. "I am not a slut, unlike you." Drew dropping her nail file, shock plastered all over her face as Percy grinned and looked at her.

"Have a good evening Drew." Percy answered politely before he walked away leaving Drew gob smacked. In truth, no one ever turned down Drew Tanaka and it felt good for Percy to do that after everything she had cost him when he was here.

As Percy pinned his nametag, he entered the familiar gymnasium that constantly smelled like sweat and dirty socks, and he found himself amazed at the transformation that had been done to this place. Colourful streamers and lights hung from the ceiling with round tables decorated in the school colours and a dance floor installed once again.

Lights pulsated in rhythm with the thumping music that played in the background as groups of familiar faces mingled and associated with each other. As Percy walked through the crowd that had gathered out on the dance floor, he noticed that caught the wandering gazes of many of the women who waved at him to which Percy nodded courteously at them as he finally got through the crowded dance floor.

"Percy, over here!" A familiar voice called out over the loud music and conversations, catching Percy's attention. Percy turned his head to see the familiar face of the only friend he ever had in this hell hole.

"Grover!" Percy grinned as he made his way over to the table where he saw his best friend. Grover Underwood, a man with a pompom of curly brown hair resting on top of his head, his brown eyes filled with so much excitement that it had Percy grinning like a fool. The two embraced and smiled at each other as they sat down. "Where's Juniper buddy?"

"June-bug is working late, not that she really wanted to come." Percy smiled. "Guess who I heard is coming." Percy surfed through all of his memories and then it hit the possibility of whom it might be. He got his answer before Grover even said it.

In strode a woman that rivalled the beauty of a thousand goddesses, with locks of liquid gold curls that cascaded down her face, reaching her lower back. Beautiful stormy grey eyes filled with so much desire and fiery determination that it left chills down a person's spine.

Annabeth Chase, high school valedictorian and had one hell of a body. She was the one person who was actually ever nice to Percy and never treated him badly. Percy had developed a major crush on her, but sadly she was already taken by Percy's main bully, Luke Castellan.

The most humiliating day of Percy's life happened where he came to prom with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who had been paid by Luke to go with Percy to prom and stand him up. Annabeth saw him break down and Percy hated the rest of the year. He had never been happier to leave this place, and graduation was the last day that he ever saw Annabeth Chase.

She looked incredible, dressed in a simple grey knee length dress with a pair of black flats with a grey belt. She looked absolutely incredible and Percy felt his heart race like it the first time he ever saw her, only this time she was alone and she was looking directly at Percy as if she were looking into his soul.

She smiled and walked forward, weaving her way through the crowd and made her way over to their table and she stood in front of Percy, the same beautiful smile that captured Percy's heart plastered on her face. "Percy Jackson. Man, you look good." She commented as Percy stood up and she embraced him.

Percy was rather shocked but hugged her back, inhaling her sweet lemony scent before he hugged her back. He smiled, recalling the last time she hugged him before he pulled away. "Annabeth. You look incredible. How are you?"

"I am great but look at you. You really filled out, saw you on TV at the Olympics last year. Congrats on the gold medals you got." Percy smiled, feeling a little smug on the inside.

"Thank you Annabeth." Percy said calmly, feeling much more confidently than he did earlier. "So how is life. You and Luke still together?"

Annabeth shook her head as the two of them sat down, "No, we broke up the day of prom. What he had been doing to you was so horrible, I couldn't stand to be with someone like that." Percy was doing a happy dance. "After that, I have just really been devoting myself to work, haven't really focused on being in a relationship. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" She asked curiously.

"No, being a marine biologist is a ton of work so I really haven't dated much." Percy answered as he looked at Grover who winked at him before standing up and leaving the two to talk. Percy was busy internally motivating himself when he finally manned up. "Could I go and get you some punch?" Percy offered, his nerves currently on edge.

"Yeah actually. I would love some punch. Shall we?" She asked as she stood up, offering her hand to Percy who happily took it, blushing at the way her small delicate hand wrapped around his as the two walked into the crowd, Grover smiling at his best friend.

"Good job bro." Grover whispered as he continued to enjoy the evening without his wife.

* * *

Later on in the night, Annabeth stumbled out of the gymnasium, holding her flats in her hand as Percy followed after her, the two laughing like maniacs as they stumbled down the hallway. "My Gods, I can't believe the Stolls. Those two are a riot." Percy laughed as he leaned against the lockers, running his hand through his black locks, trying to catch his breath.

"Those two are so awful. I can't believe that they spiked the punch. It's worse than prom and that was seriously awful, especially after you left." Annabeth pouted as she leaned on the lockers next to Percy. "Percy, you were really a fascinating person in high school, way more than Luke." She swirled her words as she looked at Percy.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, only feeling slightly tipsy. He hadn't had as much punch as Annabeth but that didn't mean he didn't feel any less intoxicated.

"You were always around, playing with your Mythomagic cards with Nico, and then you would read your Greek and roman history books. Mr Brunner always adored you in class cause you knew everything about it. I guess that's why I liked you." Percy turned to her, completely stunned.

"You liked me?"

"Yeah. I still do. You were always so nice to everyone when they were horrible to you, and you were always nice to me." She rambled on, "You were just so sweet and I always liked you. But I knew that you could never like me because I wouldn't have deserved the amazing guy like you."

"You don't know that." Percy answered and it was Annabeth's turn to stare at him. "From the day we first met I liked you but I never had a chance with you because you were with Luke."

"I am not with anyone anymore, maybe we could try going out sometime and see where things go?" Annabeth asked curiously and Percy smiled at her, his body being bold as he turned to her and cupped her cheek, rubbing delicate circles against her soft skin before he reached out with his other hand, encircling her waist and pulling her against him.

He leaned down so that his lips were just hovering about hers, her warm breath leaving a tingling sensation against his skin that had his heart racing. "I was never very confident, strong or comfortable around girls but I am not afraid anymore." Percy whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and he instantly felt the incredible sensation as the electricity started running through her veins as she kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, not wanting any space between them as a dizzying sensation ran through Percy's body. The kiss was passionate and left the two breathless as their tongues battled, the kiss getting even more heated the longer their lips stayed locked together. Percy had to wrench his lips away so that he could breath as he started planting kisses along Annabeth's jaw, nipping at the sensitive spot right under Annabeth's ear, leaving her in a hot mess.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked breathlessly as Percy pressed her against the lockers with his hips as he continued to give her a hickey.

"We can take my car." Percy growled as he encircled her waist fully and lifted her up, Annabeth instantly wrapping her legs around his waist as Percy made his way to his car...

* * *

The next morning

When Percy woke up, he woke up to the most incredible site in his entire life. Annabeth lay next to him, lying down on her stomach as she watched him curiously with her grey eyes, a breathless smile on his face.

"Morning." She whispered and Percy smiled.

"Morning Annabeth." Percy whispered as he turned onto his side, his eyes half open as the smile on his face never left. "Last night was incredible." He whispered, completely glad that Annabeth was his first. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I agree. You were incredible for a first timer." Percy blushed involuntarily but Annabeth just smiled at him. "It was my first time too so you have nothing to worry about Percy."

"So what are we then?" Percy inquired curiously. "We both like each other so, should we give us a try then." Annabeth nodded. "Good, cause I don't think I would have been able to let you walk out of here without making sure we got that coffee you promised me." Annabeth laughed, instantly captivating Percy's heart.

"Perseus Jackson, this could be the start of something beautiful." Annabeth whispered as Percy leaned over and pressed his lips against her. True to her word, the reunion forever changed their lives. By the 20th reunion, Annabeth Chase had become Annabeth Jackson and the two had a beautiful family. A set of twins named Silena Demi Jackson and Beck Grayson Jackson who filled their lives with so much joy.

Percy to this day was grateful that he decided to go to the 10th reunion because that day changed his life for the better and he would never forget it ever.

* * *

 _Hey guys, I wanted to post this one shot for you guys in honour of Percy Jackson. Happy birthday Percy, let me know what you guys think. Review, Favourite, Follow, the whole shebang. Love u Percy and love you guys. Hope you like this._


End file.
